Christmas with Black Providence
by Speculatrix
Summary: BK/César. A gift for a 'little' birdie, as well as all fans for this pairing. Am doing this merely for fanservice and to get in the Christmas spirit.


**Christmas with Black Providence**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Generator Rex. AT ALL.

**(Reluctant) Pairing: **Black Knight and César Salazar. Maybe it's funny, maybe not. I'm only giving it a try and persevering with it. For the love of Christmas. Plus, this story would have been composed by a deranged Santa's-helper, seeing that we are looking at a Fluffy! Black Knight (Watch out for puns related to hair and/or beards!) and an equally Fluffy! César. Look out for a minorish reference to do with Bobo's past.

**So here goes...**

This is Providence. Don't you think it looks a lot like a real-life scenario of the Shift game series? Black and white, black and white, black and white...And NO, you can't shift yourself in real-life. I mean, the world of EVOs and Providence. Unless you're crazy enough to reckon _that _as real-life.

Anyhow, here's Providence. Here's the inside of Providence and the inside of a certain black office, in which a certain woman-in-black is...Hold up, is that a...A _ribbon-wrapped package?_

Looks like Black Knight's gone soft on us! Her fingertips slide lovingly over the velvet black ribbon that tied the medium-sized package, which was wrapped with wrapping paper: White with black polka dots.

She sighed as she then tweaked her ear-lobes. Those earrings were her favourite ones, but no one ever saw them. Except a certain mad hatter of a scientist, who happened to be the brother of the former number-one asset of Providence.

"Those earrings make you look like a real bonita, Black Knight," He had said and, judging by the gleam in his eyes, he meant it. But, having just heard the news that Rex Salazar had been whisked away under her nose by two "agents", she had just harshly said, "Whatever. Now get back to work!"She regretted it now. César did mean well at the time. But he was only trying to cheer them up. After all, you don't get to have a curing machine for a little brother everyday. Not for BK's memo: NEVER call Rex a curing machine in front of César. He loved his brother.

So she hoped that he would accept her present. Besides, she was sure he wouldn't want to split any hairs at Christmas. Unless it was the kind of hair they both had in mind.

Elsewhere, César had just finished wrapping his present. A flat, square package wrapped in beige paper with a yellow ribbon. He smiled. BK would love this one, especially since it won't be made of steel and iron and has buttons and a husky voice. Like the bodyguard robot he gave her for her birthday, which ended up throwing her (In a cartoonish way) out of her own office.

He should have felt angry at her for treating his _hermano _like a mere asset, but, unlike her bleached yang version, she's someone who REALLY doesn't take fools gladly.

He sighed, took the present and was about to press the button, when a knock came from the opposite side.

"Huh? Who's there?" César asked. Nobody knew where his room was; If they wanted to visit him, they'd come to his lab. Then a womanly husky voice said, "May I come in, Salazar?"

He recognised the voice and arched himself straight. "Um, come in, Knight."

The door slid away to reveal the Knight herself. She looked a bit anxious, "Is now a good time? I hope...César!"

"Knight? You..."

The looks on their faces! Priceless!

BK stared. And stared. At his chin. Which happened to be clean-shaven.

César's eyebrows arched in despair. He didn't notice that BK had done her hair in a frizzy hairstyle that would be familiar to those who knew the most dangerous woman in the world. The fifth most dangerous human on the planet. What he did notice was that the single piercings in her earlobes were not occupied by the silver and amethyst earrings that he had admired only recently.

They gaped at each other like this for five seconds. Then they lowered their gazes down to their presents.

BK spoke up first, "Well, um, Merry Christmas!"

César held his present towards her, "Um, _Feliz Navidad_..."

They exchanged presents and opened them.

BK gasped. He had given her a chain with a pendant that clearly resembled her favourite earrings. César was speechless. She had given him the most modern razor there was.

"You didn't sell your earrings to buy this, did you?" He asked, turning around.

BK smiled sheepishly, "I'm afraid I did. And...er, what did you do with your beard?"

"After shaving, I was going to throw it, when a man wearing a purple hat offered me 14 grand for it. Said it'll look good on the stuffed black cat he was making," César laughed. Knight kept the rather plastic smile on her face, "I'm glad you cut it on your own. Some people who cut hair can be just barbarous."

They immediately burst out laughing. Then BK had an idea, "I'm going to sell the necklace in order to buy back my earrings. Or maybe I'll keep it and get the earrings back at gunpoint." "Good idea, Black Knight!" César said. Then, after some thought, he added, "I think I can disassemble this razor and use the parts in my latest invention. Don't think I'm going to tell you what that one is!"

BK's face darkened, "Oh no? Well, you'd better tell me! I'm superior and I can make you 'hair-brained' with just a movement of my fingers!" And she advanced towards him menacingly.

It had the desired effect on him immediately. He may be taller than her, but who's the Dominatrix? Too bloody obvious. But he still had to say no. And he did.

But BK was only pulling his leg. She grabbed him by the collar with lightning speed and, before César knew it, he was being smooched by his boss.

She was not just a good manipulater, a good strategist and a good fighter, but also a good kisser, it seemed. She was wearing blueberry-flavoured Lipsmacker, he noticed. He didn't return the kiss, but closed his eyes. And just when he did, she broke off the kiss and looked at him triumphantly.

"Wow. That was...wow, " César admitted. Then it was his turn to gain the upper hand. "But you missed out one important detail: There's no mistletoe in here!"

BK would have facepalmed, but she didn't. She had another trick up her sleeve. Literally.

She swished her left sleeve. Out fell, into her palm, a sprig of mistletoe.

César knew he was doomed. "Uh oh."

The next kiss was much more passionate than the first. And the presents lay on the floor, where they temporarily belonged.

Minutes later, they broke apart. BK picked up her new necklace, "I better leave now. Don't want the grunts to not keep their hair on, do we?"

César could only nod sheepishly as, with a swish of her coat, she disappeared, the door sliding shut behind her.


End file.
